Nostalgia
by GemCia-Weirdo
Summary: El tiempo no se detiene por nadie. Un hombre camina solo por la calle. Una mujer vive sola en su casa. Y ambos... se echan de menos.


¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos, aunque soñar es gratis... Y muy grati**s**ficante XD.

_**Nostalgia**_

En las oscuras calles de Nerima, un hombre andaba por una gran oscuridad. Una que no solo se debía a que las luces de las farolas estaban rotas. 

Andaba con paso lento y tranquilo, observando atentamente lo cambiado que estaba todo: Ya no habían casas pequeñas y tranquilas, sino edificios de considerable altura. Estaba claro que ese pequeño lugar estaba siendo industrializado al igual que el resto de la ciudad.

Continuó andando y divisó el enrejado que separaba el rio de la carretera. Rememoró cuando él caminaba sobre ella necesitando poco esfuerzo para mantener el equilibrio.

Por un momento se volvió a sentir con dieciséis años, andando sobre la valla, mirando a un lado y a otro para seguidamente respirar profundamente. La brisa era fresca y pura, y hacía ondulear su trenza, y el sol le golpeaba de lleno en la cara. A veces deceleraba el ritmo de su carrera en equilibrio para comprobar que ella le seguía.

Ella...

Ella caminaba al lado suyo, por la calle, sus ojos y sus cabellos brillaban inclementemente, no teniendo piedad de hacerle perder la respiración. Nuevamente él dijo algo, algo malo, y ella arrugó su preciosa cara en otra que expresaba su disgusto. Incluso le sacaba la lengua.

Entonces iniciaban una carrera a casa, ella detrás intentando alcanzarle para hacerle pagar su osadía.

Y él se dejaba cazar...

El bocinazo de un coche le hizo abrir los ojos y apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse a un lado. Aturdido, miró alrededor, pero solo pudo comprobar que había estado recordando una escena de su pasado, puesto que era de noche, y él estaba en medio de la calle, mirando la barda. Y lo más importante, no era joven. Ya no volvería a serlo...

Agitó su cabeza con fuerza y continuó caminando, mas ahora inseguro en sus pasos. Quería ir, pero a la vez no. No había sabido de ella en años. Quién sabe si ya estaría casada, o con hijos, o incluso nietos...

Pero a la vez quería verla, saber qué había sido de su vida, si se encontraba bien o si aún se acordaba de él... Aunque no fuese así, sería agradable volver a verla. Solo eso.

Sus pasos le dirigieron a la única casa de todo el barrio que aún no tenía más de cuatro pisos. Una antigua casa con un dojo. Los recuerdos comenzaron a golpearle nuevamente, la casa no había cambiado en absoluto, así que pudo vislumbrarse nuevamente, entrando por aquella puerta y la vió, tan joven, tan vivaz, con una sonrisa plantada en los labios y el destello brillante de sus ojos...

-Disculpe, señor...

El hombre giró su vista abruptamente hacia la mujer que cargaba bolsas de comida.

-¿Desea algo?- dijo ella con una voz dulce y servicial.

Por un momento, el hombre la miró aturdido. Tenía un gran parecido con... "¿Kasumi...?"

-Oh, perdone, es ya muy tarde... ¿Quiere entrar? Seguramente tenga frío.

Estaba claro que le había confundido con un peregrino o un viajero. Su mochila le daba el aspecto de uno. Se entristeció ligeramente, pero al fin y al cabo era normal que no le reconociese. Ni él mismo se reconocía ahora al mirarse al espejo. Ella abrió el gran portón de madera y se adentró al paso de piedras del jarín. El hombre entró tras ella, mirando esa casa que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Se veía identica a como él la dejó. Luego de cerrar el portón y entrar en la sala de estar, él se sentó a la mesa.

-¿Quiere una taza de té?- preguntó ella, amable y gentil.

-Por favor- dijo él. Examinó minuciosamente el reloj, la televisión, la lámpara, el shoji, incluso el tatami. Todo se veía exactamente igual. Luego reparó en algo que no era igual. Un portaretratos que había encima de la televisión. En ella aparecía un señor mayor, con algunas canas ya "El señor Tendo...". El hombre supo que esa foto fué hecha después de que él se marchase. A sus lados habían tres mujeres. "Kasumi y Nabiki..." Reparó en la tercera, a la derecha, apartada del resto. Lucía una sonrisa, una muy triste. "... Akane... ¿Está triste...?"

Luego más a la derecha había otra foto, pero esta era de una pareja. Unos recién casados. Ranma no pudo distinguir bien. "Esta... ¿Es Kasumi? Se ve cambiada..." luego más a la derecha en la misma foto "¡El doctor Tofu!" Una sonrisa se abrió paso a través de su alma. Se alegró enormemente por ella.

Un ruido tras él le indicó que la mujer había entrado nuevamente en la sala de estar, portando tras ella. Ahora se fijó ligeramente en su rostro con más detalle y la comparó con la foto. "Esta mujer no es Kasumi..."

De repente se dió cuenta de lo que hacía, y de cómo ella le miraba. -Lo siento, no tenía por qué curiosear...- se disculpó el hombre a la vez que se sentaba nuevamente a la mesa.

-¡No importa!- Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió con alegría mientras servía el té -¡Es tan agradable tener visitas! Hace mucho tiempo que nadie viene por aquí.

-Uh... Supongo...- Él dió un sorbo a su taza de té.

Inmediatamente tuvo que escupirlo. "¡¡¡Este té sabe a rayos, está demasiado amargo!!!" Y como si un rayo de luz le hubiese atravesado, abrió los ojos en shock, visiblemente sorprendido, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella se vió arrepentida -¡Ak, lo siento, lo siento!- ella cogió un trapo y empezó a limpiar el estropicio. -¡¡Aún a veces sigo cocinando fatal¡¡Lo lamento mucho!!

La mente de Ranma estaba trabajando a una velocidad increible. "¡¡Es ella!!" "¡¡Oh, Dios mío, es ella!!"

-Ak... Aka-ka...- Ranma ya no lo soportó un segundo más y se lanzó a abrazarla con ansia y necesidad, escondiendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella -¡¡¡Akane!!!- Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿¡P-pero qué hace!?- Dijo ella poco menos que sorprendida, pero muy muy asustada. -¡¡¡¡Suélteme!!!!

-¡Te he hechado de menos, marimacho!- Dijo él dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Ella contuvo un sonoro gemido de sorpresa, reconociendo a Ranma a través del insulto y el tono de su voz, y sin embargo creyó que era un espejismo, una mala pasada de su mente que empezaba a volverse loca -¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡Ranma¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Eres tu!!!!????

Él se separó lo suficiente como para que ella viese cómo él asentía con la cabeza.

Ella seguía positivamente en un estado de shock. Luego al reaccionar le abrazó, seguramente con más fuerza que él a ella, seguros de que aunque el universo explotase, ni una espátula, bombori o espada de madera volvería a separarlos.

Luego de unos momentos divinos en los que estuvieron compartiendo su calor, ella se separó de él.

Le miró con cara de querer asesinarlo y le dió una bofetada.

-¿¡Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, pedazo de idiota!?

Él miró tristemente al suelo. Debió saber que no podría ser bien recibido ni después de tanto tiempo. Se llevó la mano hacia la mejilla, como volviendo a sentir la bofetada, una que no le dolió en la mejilla sino en el pecho. "Debí saberlo... Ella ya no quiere saber de mí..."

-Lo... lo siento, yo...- ella se agarraba la mano mirándola y juzgándola culpable. "Un muy mal comienzo" pensó ella. No quería que volviese a ocurrir lo mismo. No quería tantas peleas, y sin embargo, ya había empezado una. Lo peor es que repentinamente se había vuelto a sentir sola. ¿Y si él se iba otra vez, después de lo que ella acababa de hacer?

-Está bien, no importa, de verdad. Me lo merezco.- dijo él, volviendo a recordar la forma en que se marchó y no volvió ni supo de ella. Hasta hoy, hoy por fin había vuelto a verla, y tenía que pagar por su ausencia. Estaba preparandose para todos los golpes que ella debía darle para expiar su culpa.

Un silencio tajante se había abierto entre ellos. Afuera, el agua comenzaba a golpear el suelo del jardín, y un trueno se escuchó no demasiado lejos. El shoji estaba abierto, pero las puertas corredizas del otro lado del pasillo estaban cerradas y el agua golpeaba con inclemencia el cristal. El viento azotaba con fuerza esa noche, lo cual era presagio de una gran tormenta.

-Está lloviendo...- dijo Akane mirando hacia el patio.

-Si, es verdad...- afirmó Ranma intranquilo.

Aquella noche era demasiado lluviosa. Tendría que quedarse, al menos esa noche...

-¿Cómo va tu maldición?- preguntó Akane mirandole nuevamente.

A Ranma le tomó largo rato contestar -Aún la tengo.- luego bajó la mirada con pesar -Los estanques de China se han secado del todo.

-Lo siento- Dijo Akane..

-No importa. Ahora no.- dijo, mientras que sus pensamientos dictaban justo lo contrario "Ojalá hubiese llegado unos meses antes... Estaría curado." Luego agitó su cabeza, como quien quiere espantar un mosquito molesto y dijo -¿Y tú como estás?- luego con cierto tono de voz de incertidumbre o pesar -¿Estás casada o...- lo siguiente le costó, tuvo que tragar duro -...con hijos?

-No.- Ella pudo apreciar cómo Ranma se relajó notablemente. -A decir verdad he estado muy sola estos años.- Ella se acercó a él hasta que estuvo casi a su lado y puso su mano sobre la de él -Ranma, yo... también te he hechado de menos...

Él dirigió su vista a sus ojos, esos ojos café que tanto había extrañado. ¿Por qué no la reconoció nada más verla? Ranma no podía creerlo, los años no habían pasado por ella, aún seguía siendo la mujer más bella que hubiese visto. Fué lentamente acercandose a ella para besarla, y ella cerró los ojos, pareciendo aceptar lo que él iba a hacer...

Un trueno escalofriante los sobresaltó a ambos, Akane aterrada se abrazó a el fuertemente por la cintura. Ranma la envolvió con sus brazos, protector, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Luego de un rato pareció amainar la lluvia, esto dió a ambos la oportunidad de separarse. Oportunidad que no aprovecharon, porque no querían.

-He... he visto la foto.- Akane le miró confusa, Ranma se explicó. -Kasumi. Se ha casado con el doctor Tofu¿no?

-Sí, a decir verdad son muy felices. Ella está viviendo con él en la clinica. Hoy venía de allí¿Sabes que tienen hijos?- Ranma se mostró realmente sorprendido -Tienen una niña de trece años y un niño de siete años. El tercero está de camino.

-Vaya... Me alegro por ellos.

Otro silencio se instaló en la estancia.

-¿Y... qué es de los demás...?

Akane le miró extrañada. -¿Los demás?

-Sí, los demás... Tu padre, los míos, Nabiki, Ukyo...

Ella se entristeció notablemente. -Papá ahora está con mamá.

Ranma no entendió enseguida. Luego recordó sobre su madre. -Oh, ya veo. Lo siento.

-No importa. Algún día tendría que reunirse con ella.- Contrariando sus palabras, ella apretó su agarre sobre Ranma, indicando que aún querría que estuviese con ella.

-¿Y mis padres?- preguntó él intranquilo.

-Ellos... ellos se fueron poco después de ti. A decir verdad, media Nerima desapareció después de tu marcha.- Akane puso una sonrisa divertida en su cara -Shampoo y Ukyo aún te están buscando. Ya no pasan por aquí tan a menudo, pero solían venir todos los días preguntando si habías vuelto. Después de que te fuiste todo se hizo tan aburrido... ¡Maldición, incluso el pelma de Kuno fué en tu busca!- Ranma la miró sorprendido -¡Decía que te habías escapado y que nunca escaparías de él por haberte llevado a su "Diosa de la trenza"!- Akane dejó escapar una gran risa que fué acompañada por Ranma. -Por cierto¿Qué ha sido de tu trenza?

-¡Ah! Uh, me... me la corté. ¡Sin quierer! Un día me pasé con las tijeras, creo que fué un gran descuido...- Luego la observó atentamente -¿Y qué hay de tu pelo?

-Uh, me lo dejé crecer. Creo que fué un capricho, echaba de menos mi cabello.

-Me gustaba más corto- soltó él de sopetón conteniendo un sonrojo, recordandola en sus dieciséis años.

-Jajaja, si¿no? Pues como no me lo corte otra vez... ¡Buscame unas tijeras, anda!- y ambos estallaron en risotadas.

Lentamente dejaron de reirse. El ambiente se estaba llenando de confianza y esperanza, y además, la conversación era muy animada y agradable. Ranma retomó la conversación con una duda que le había azotado en la puerta -¿Cómo es que el dojo aún no ha sido derrumbado? Es decir, es el único sitio donde no hay un rascacielos del tamaño de un avión.

-Es que imparto clases.- Ella le iba a explicar -Tengo algunos alumnos¡un par de ellos son muy buenos! Aunque está claro que no pueden vencerme porque soy la mejor¡jajajajaja!

-¡Oye, esa risa es mía!- replicó Ranma pareciendo ofendido con el repentino orgullo y aire de superioridad que ella le había copiado. La verdad es que se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

-Doy clases por la tarde, en un horario en el que todos pueden venir. Y cuando no, alquilo el dojo para celebrar fiestas. ¡No sabes cuantas bodas y comuniones he visto aquí! Además, recibo desafíos a menudo. Cuando pierden, el dojo gana fama y así consigo alumnos.- ahora puso una sonrisa irónica -Parece que se ha puesto de moda ser artista marcial, la gran mayoría de los que se apuntan no tienen paciencia para aprender.

-Vaya, tienes que haber mejorado mucho- dijo él claramente sorprendido.

-Ahám, ahora soy muy buena.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló en el cuarto. La lluvia volvía a caer con cierta fuerza nuevamente.

-Es tarde- dijo él. Ambos miraron el reloj y comprobaron que así era, eran las once, hacía tres horas que anocheció.

Akane se pusó de pié y suspiró pesadamente -Quédate a dormir, anda, o estarás empapado bajo la lluvia. ¿Te preparo un baño¡Hueles fatal!- Dijo Akane haciendo la pantomima de protegerse las narices de un olor insoportable.

Ranma empezó a reir nuevamente -Bueno, no creo que huela a rosas, después de todo vengo de dormir por las calles y carreteras.

Akane ayudó a Ranma a levantarse y fueron hacia el cuarto de baño. Akane abrió la llave y el agua caliente llenó la bañera. También trajo toallas y ropa limpia. Después de todo, Ranma no se llevó todas sus cosas.

* * *

Luego de meterse en la bañera, la melancolía se instaló en sus ojos azules. No podía volver atrás en el tiempo, pero si pudiese, definitivamente no se hubiera marchado. 

De alguna manera sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo. En lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que todo era posible. Por lo menos después de saber que el espejo mágico existía, aunque se hubiese roto. Habrían otras muchas maneras de volver atrás.

Pero ello sería algo que no debería hacer.

Luego apreció que la puerta se deslizó ligeramente, y que la voz de Akane le hablaba, aunque no podía verla.

-Qu... ¿Quieres que te frote la espalda?

Ranma no podía ver su sonrojo, ni ella podía ver el total tono rojizo que acababa de tomar la cara de Ranma.

-Uh... eh... ¡Sí¡No! Digo, espera un momento...- Ranma salió de la bañera y se enroscó una toalla a la cintura. Luego se sentó en un taburete allí, de espaldas a la puerta -Ya, pu... puedes pasar.

El corazón de Ranma latía a un ritmo frenético mientras la escuchaba acercarse a él. Solamente en sus sueños ella se atrevería a pedirle algo así. No la miraba, pero la sintió arrodillarse tras él, y luego la suave esponja recorriendo su espalda conforme las manos de Akane se movían sobre él.

Akane apreció notablemente el cambio en Ranma. Ya no tenía dieciséis años. Ahora estaba hecho todo un hombre. Sus hombros eran más anchos, sus musculos se marcaban con intensidad. Pero también sus cicatrices y arañazos. En un descuido, Akane apretó con demasiada fuerza sobre uno. -¡¡Auh!!- Ranma se quejó, arqueandose hacia delante.

-P-perdona, yo...- Akane se encontraba en uno de esos momentos en los que deseaba que la tierra se la tragase.

-N-no pasa nada- dijo Ranma, aún un poco turbado -S-solo duele un poco.- Ranma recordó su caida por aquel barranco y el daño que se hizo en esa zona. Un poco más fuerte y hubiese quedado inválido...

Akane volvió a su tarea de enjabonar con cuidado su espalda, rozandole de vez en cuando con las uñas de sus manos, haciendole temblar.

-Akane,- se animó a decir -esto es... extraño.

-Lo sé- dijo ella, luego acabó su tarea. -Hace tanto tiempo... Casi veinte años sin verte...

Ella se levantó y le dió la espalda, -Voy a prepararte el futón en tu habitación. ¿Aún recuerdas dónde está?

Ranma aún seguía sentado, y de espaldas a ella. -Sí. subiendo las escaleras y a la izquierda.

-Bueno, pues...- Akane salió fuera del baño -Termina de bañarte.

-Ranma se enjabónó el resto del cuerpo y se aclaró con agua fría. Donde antes había la figura de un hombre ahora apareció el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer de pelo rojo. Pelo rojo que no podía ser trenzado porque no era muy largo, pero que podía ser recogido en una cola pequeña.

Luego volvió a meterse en la bañera y estuvo un rato como un hombre, pensando cómo era posible que Akane no le diese la paliza de su vida. Ambos habían crecido, y no solo de cuerpo, sino también de mente. Quizás... Quizás si fué adecuada su partida.

Ranma se puso su pijama. Le venía ligeramente apretado, pero apenas se notaba. "No creía que fuese tan pequeño, se ve que he crecido mucho..." Luego de abrir su cuarto, y ver su futón ahí tirado, se preguntó por qué Akane estaba siendo tan amable. Miró hacia la ventana. Aún llovía, ahora más fuerte incluso.

Se acostó boca arriba, y comparando el infierno que era su vida con esta noche, se sintió más afortunado que nunca. La lluvia continuaba y un trueno extremeció la habitación, iluminando la estancia. Entonces fué cuando se dió cuenta de que Akane había entrado en el cuarto. Su pijama distaba del juvenil amarillo. Ahora era un camisón ligeramente revelador.

-¿P-puedo?- preguntó mirando al futón y a Ranma.

Él estaba claramente confundido, no tardó en comprender que Akane estaba muerta de miedo hasta que otro trueno volvió a rechinar haciendola extremecer. -Claro, ven aquí...- Ranma había abierto el futón por un lado.

Akane, mostrando una tímida sonrisa, se metió despacio bajo la manta, evitando tocarle, de espaldas a él.

Otro trueno aún más cercano la hizo olvidarse de ello. Nuevamente estaba entre sus brazos, lloriqueando.

-Papá murió un día de tormenta, como este...- Ella tembló y lloró más fuerte.

-Shshsh... tranquila, no pasa nada...- la acariciaba confotablemente la espalda.

Ella dejó lentamente de llorar, luego fué a mirarle a los ojos, pero los encontró cerrados.

-¿Ranma...?- le llamó suavemente.

-Uh...¿qué?- preguntó somnoliento.

-Sabía que volverías- dijo ella, con una sonrisa enorme pintada en la cara.

"Ni el mejor pintor podría hacerte más hermosa..." pensó el.

-Yo... yo también lo sabía...

Akane se abrazó fuertemente a él, acomodandose mejor en la cama.

Él sintió que aún le quedaba algo por decir...

-Akane...

Ella le miró atentamente.

-Muchas gracias... Por ser tan buena conmigo.

Ella le sonrió, le regaló esa sonrisa tan especial que solo ella puede tener. Eso le trajo paz. Al fin pudo relajarse y, agarrandola tan suavemente como pudo, le dió un beso en la frente. -Buenas noches...

Ella le respondió -Que duermas bien...

Y él supo en ese mismo instante que no se iba a ir. Nunca, a ninguna parte. No sin ella. No otra vez...

FIN

Bueno, por último... Agradecer a todas las personas de Fanfictionpuntonet que me han dejado un Review, ya que es alentador que la gente lea y que le guste lo que escribe una, lo cual agradezco profundamente.

AkaneKagome, que me anima por el msn y aparte, le encantan mis fics. Un besote, wappa.

Jade Saotome, que le gusta que no escriba cursilerías

Vivian alejandra: Eclipse de Luna no tiene continuación, así como está está bien, pero me alegro de que también te gusten mis fics...

N1ka chan: sí, mis comparaciones son un tanto raras, jejeje... A ti también, gracias por tu comentario!!

Yume hime, que también me dejó su comentario

AkaneRed, que junto con AkaneKagome hace una pareja estupenda creadora de fics.

We-love-kappei-sama: yo también quiero a Kappei y a su pedazo de voz... Gracias por el comentario!!

Alison500, proximamente sí, pero no lemon, sorry, este era el único de ese estilo que he escrito.

Todos los chicos/as del Portalfic amigos mios que lean esto, también va por ellos pero como son muchos... ¿Debo ir escribiendo sus nombres uno por uno? Jooo...

¡Gem! (usease, yo, nota a mí misma); por poner tanto empeño escribiendo fics... Y escribir esta nota de atención a los lectores de tus historias, que luego te entra una gandulería que hasta se te olvida agradecer que sin los demás no eres nada por tu pedazo de inconstancia al teclado.

Bueno, ya no queda nadie por comentar... ¿O sí¿Se me olvida algo o alguien? (Gem se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se rasca con fuerza) Piensa... Piensa... Oh, bueno, da igual, si me he olvidado de alguien, que se encargue luego de darme un capón bien gordo . ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor me vuelvo escritora profesional... XD


End file.
